Machamp
|region3 = Hoenn |regdex3 = |region4 = Sinnoh |regdex4 = 042 |region5 = Kalos |regdex5 = 059 (Coastal) |gen=1 |color=Gray |first_appearance = Red and Blue |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type=Fighting |ability=Guts |ability2=No Guard |abilityh=Steadfast |height=5'03" |weight=286.6 lbs |evofrom=Machoke |evointo=N/A }} Machamp (Japanese: カイリキー Kairiky) is a Fighting-type Pokémon. It evolves from Machoke when traded. It is the final form of Machop. Biology Machamp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It wears black briefs along with a golden power-save belt. Its legs have considerable muscle tone, and its feet have two toes. Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought. Machamp can be found living in the mountains. Stats Trivia *In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Machamp was originally known as "Ju-Doh". This name is a corruption of judo, a fighting style. *In Pokémon Yellow, a NPC will trade a Machoke for Cubone, which will then evolve to Machamp. This is the only time an NPC trade will result in an evolution in a game released outside of Japan. **Including games released in Japan, it is one of three trades that will result in an evolution. *Machamp could be seen as a counterpart to Alakazam. They are both the last stage of a three-part evolutionary family, both were introduced in Generation I, they reach their final stage by trading, and they both have a 75% male gender ratio. Also, Alakazam excels at the Special Attack stat, while Machamp excels at Attack. Moreover, a girl in Oreburgh City will trade her Abra in exchange for a Machop. **Machamp also can be seen as a counterpart to the Conkeldurr evolutionary line. Both of them are Fighting-type Pokémon whose Attack is their highest stat. They both have below average speed. They share the same base stat total. They both have same gender ratio, they both have three-evolutionary stages, and they both reach their respective final-evolutionary stage through trading. Origin Machamp appears to be based on a bodybuilder or wrestler. Seeing as it has more than two arms and blue skin, Machamp might also be based on a Hindu god, perhaps Shiva or Vishnu. Name origin Machamp may be a combination of macho (Spanish for overly masculine or chauvinist) and champion. Macho has come to mean tough or masculine in English. Akin to Mr. Mime, the masculine attribute has no reflection on gender assignment, as both species can be male and female; however, Machop's evolutionary line does have a 3:1 male:female ratio, making the species predominantly—but not entirely—male. The name may also incorporate the term Mach, referring to the high speeds at which Machamp can dole out its powerful punches. Kairiky is a corruption of 怪力 kairiki (superhuman strength). It is worth noting that kairiki is the Japanese name of Strength. Gallery Artwork MachampPokkénTournament.png|''Pokkén Tournament'' Machamp - Detective Pikachu film.png|''Detective Pikachu'' Sprites 068.gif|Generation V 068Machamp.gif|Generation VI Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Allies Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokkén Tournament U Category:Pokémon with Gigantamax forms